


Taming a Beast

by DejaBoo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: The Origin | Pokemon Origins
Genre: Childhood Friends/Rivals to Lovers, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Origins Universe, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, lots of petty arguments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaBoo/pseuds/DejaBoo
Summary: Blue groaned in frustration. He just wasn't getting it. That monster is in a league of its own. In all the 148 wild Pokémon Blue had captured, nothing had even compared to this. Nothing could have prepared him for the brutality that this Pokémon displayed. Red had no idea what he was getting himself into. Somehow, even after reading the information from the diary in the Pokémon Mansion and seeing Blue so badly injured hadn't swayed him in the slightest. That's just how Red was, though. Too brave and ambitious for his own good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched Pokémon Origins and got this idea stuck in my head. I'm honestly glad I did because there really aren't any (at least none that I know of) namelessshipping fics that follow the Pokénon Origins cannon. Which is a shame because I think it has plenty of potential.  
> I think this goes without saying, but you definitely want to watch Origins before you read this. This takes place during?? and after the final episode.

  "What?! Does he have a death wish?!" Blue shouted as he quickly shot up from his bed. He winced slightly at the sting that spread across his abdomen, but he wasn't worried about that right now. "And you! You're just gonna let him waltz on in there, huh?!"

  "Blue, calm down." His grandfather put his hands on his shoulders trying to get him to lay back down, but Blue furiously pushed them away.

  "Why should I?! Do you just not care? Is the Pokédex so important that you don't care if he gets hurt or even killed?!"

  "Of course not!" Oak sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "He's the Pokémon League Champion, Blue. I have faith that the strongest Trainer in the region will be able to handle this, and that-"

  "That doesn't matter!" Blue interrupted angrily. "You haven't seen it. That-that thing isn't like any other wild Pokémon. It's a monster! It's merciless!"

  The Professor sighed again. "Blue, I'm sure that even if I did try to stop him, he wouldn't listen to me. Red is very determined to capture that Pokémon, and if anyone can do it, it's him."

  Blue groaned in frustration. He just wasn't getting it. That monster is in a league of its own. In all the 148 wild Pokémon Blue had captured, nothing had even compared to this. Nothing could have prepared him for the brutality that this Pokémon displayed. Red had no idea what he was getting himself into. Somehow, even after reading the information from the diary in the Pokémon Mansion and seeing Blue so badly injured hadn't swayed him in the slightest. That's just how Red was, though. Too brave and ambitious for his own good.

  "He's already gone out for Cerulean Cave. All we can do know is hope for the best."

  Blue sighed and fell back down into his bed, no more fight left in him.

  "Try to be a little more optimistic, Blue. Unlike you, he's going into this prepared to face it. He even has the aid of legendary Pokémon." Oak said trying to ease Blue's mind at least a little, but, unfortunately, at this point, nothing the Professor could say would make him feel any better about it.

  Blue just stared at the ceiling in complete silence.

  "Well, I should get going back to the lab. Call for Daisy if you need anything." Oak said as he got up and made his way for the door. He turned back for a brief moment and looked as if he wanted to say something, but, in the end, he said nothing and shut the door.

  Blue tired to think positive, he really did. He laid in his bed for what seemed like hours trying to reassure himself that Red would make it out okay. It'll be fine. At the very worst he'll leave without having captured it, and, who knows, maybe he'll actually pull it off. That's what he told himself over and over, but his grim imagination would always get the better of him. He could see it in his mind. Red out of usable Pokémon, too injured to run away as the bloodthirsty Pokémon slowly advances to finish off its prey.

  Blue shudders, and he can't take it anymore. He can't just lay here while Red's life could be in danger. He jolts up with urgent determination, but regrets it immediately as a sharp sting once again spreads across his abdomen. He hisses curses under his breath, clutching it as he waits for the pain to die down. He was in the later stages of his recovery, but sudden movements still hurt. He was going to have to take this slower than he would have liked.

  First off, he needed to get on some clothes. All he had been wearing was a tank top and boxers, so he slowly lumbered toward his closet. The process of putting on clothes was agonizingly slow. After finally getting dressed and making sure he had his Pokéballs the next task at hand was getting out of the house without his sister noticing. He quietly opens his door and peeks down the stairs. She is busily preparing food in the kitchen. Blue is certain that if he keeps quiet he'll be able to make it. Again, it was agonizingly slow to get to the front door, but he manages.  

  He breathes a sigh of relief once he's successfully made it outside. He then searches for the right Pokéball in the pack at his waist. Once he finds it, he tosses it to release his Pidgeot. The large bird stretches its wings as it faces its Trainer. Seeing the bandages Blue is essentially covered in, it slowly walks over to him and voices a concerned coo as it nuzzles his face. He smiles warmly as he gently pets it.  

  "Aww, don't worry about me, buddy. I'll be fine." Blue affectionately reassured. "Just need ya to take me to Cerulean, okay?"  

  Pidgeot still looked concerned, but obediently turned to let its Trainer on its back. Blue carefully gets on and they take flight. The trip goes by fairly quickly thanks to Pidgeot's speed, but it still seemed slower than usual. Blue theorized that it was probably going slower because it was worried about his condition. Though he appreciated the concern, his worry was steadily increasing as they flew.   

  Finally, they landed on the small peninsula near the entrance to Cerulean Cave. He thanks his friend, calling it back into its ball so it could rest. He turns his attention to the cave entrance. Just looking at the pitch-black hole in the wall sent shivers down his spine. He remembered when he came here the first time the same ominous feeling had gripped him even before he knew of the terror that dwelt in it. The memory of barely escaping, his body so beaten he couldn't walk, Blastoise, who was barely hanging on itself, carrying him on its back. Blue violently shook his head, trying to dispel the awful memory. He couldn't couldn't afford to wimp out now. He couldn't let the same thing happen to Red.   

  Blue made his way into the cave with resolve. The beast resided at the very end of the long cavern. That meant that Red may not have even encountered it yet. He may be able to stop Red before he does. It will probably be hard to convince the stubborn boy, but he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it, he thought.   

  He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the approaching footsteps at first. When he did register the noise, he stopped, listening hard for the faint noise, trying to figure out what exactly it was. When it finally clicked, he froze with fear, his stomach twisted and adrenaline rushed through his veins. It took all of Blue's willpower not run away. Had he been to late? Was it going to happen again? They were getting closer.   

  Blue stared at the darkness, fully expecting _it_ to lunge out at him any second. He could see something rivaling the darkness.

  A color.

  Red.

  A red baseball cap.

  And then a person.

  Blue didn't need to see him clearly to know who it was. He felt such intense relief it made him feel light-headed. Red limped forward, his arm clutching his side. Despite clearly being injured, his expression was surprisingly happy. He looked dreamily lost in thought, a big grin plastered on his face. He didn't even notice Blue until he was basically right in front of him.  

  "Blue? What are you doing here?"  

  Blue had a sudden urge to punch him in the face and kiss him silly at the same time. Of course, neither of those things seemed all that appropriate in this situation, so he did neither. After all, he has to play it cool in front of his rival. He does his best to quickly regain his composure. He flashes his trademark cocky grin.  

  "I figured there was no way a loser like you could stand a chance against that thing, so I came here to heroically rescue the damsel in distress." Nailed it.

  Red shot him a glare.

  "Although, I gotta say," Blue continued. "You didn't look all that distressed earlier. In fact, you looked pretty happy."

  At that, Red's face lit up. He eagerly reached for his backpack and pulled out an ultra ball. "That's because I did it, Blue!" He raced forward enthusiastically, holding the ball in front of him. "I captured it! I captured Mewtwo! The last Pokém-"

  Red suddenly winced, grabbing his side, he began to fall forward. Blue rushed forward to catch him, ignoring his own pain caused by the hurried movement.

  "Red! Are you okay?"

  "Heheh, yeah, sorry. I think I just overexerted myself." He looks up to give Blue a weak smile as he tries to steady himself.

  It clearly wasn't just exhaustion that was wrong. He hadn't been injured as bad as Blue had, but he was still injured nonetheless.

  "Come on," Blue said, shifting to help him walk. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

  "What? No." Red protested, tugging at Blue slightly. "Blue, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

  "No you're not, you're injured. Red, don't be an idiot. It'll be easier if you just take care of it now."

  Red stutters a bit, unable to come up with a reply, so in the end he settles on just glaring at Blue. Blue glares right back. After a few seconds, however, Red sighs in defeat.

  "Fine." He mutters under his breath. Blue smirks.

  The two make their way out of the cave with only slight difficulty. In all honesty, neither of them were in the best of shape, but both of them were trying to conceal their discomfort. Red's clumsiness really wasn't helping with it. He tripped and slipped, nearly causing the both of them to go down. Blue would complain and make fun and then they would start fighting. Blue was certain that the only reason they weren't encountering wild Pokémon was because their loud bickering was keeping them away. They spent the ending stretch of their trek in frustrated silence. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the exit.

  "Man, it felt like we were in there forever." Red says, taking in a breath of fresh air.

  "Yeah." Blue breathlessly agrees. At this point he's in worse condition than Red, and in desperate need of rest. He does his best to control his breathing, but Red has already taken notice.

  "Blue, are you okay? You still haven't fully recovered yet, have you? And here you were talking like I was the one being reckless when you were in no condition to come all the way out here." Red sighs, exasperated. 

  "Look, it's not that bad. I'm just-" Blue cuts himself off, realizing this is the exact same argument that they were having earlier with rolls reversed.

  "Tired?" Red finishes his sentence for him with a slight smirk. "Come on, let's just get to the hospital so we can both get some relief."

  Blue doesn't have it in him to argue anymore, so he just wordlessly nods. He reaches, once again, for the pouch at his waist for the Pokéball of his trusty flying type. After being released, it regards the two of them with the same worriment it displayed earlier, but ducks slightly so that they could get on regardless. Blue seats himself on the back of his Pokémon, and turns expectantly toward Red.

  "Well? Get on."

  Red seems slightly taken aback. "Oh, right." He says as he moves to sit behind Blue.

  Once Red's seated, Blue looks behind him with a slight blush on his face. "You better hold on."

  "Oh," is all Red says as he leans forward to hold Blue's waist. Blue quickly faces forward, feeling the blush on his face growing. 

  "S-so," He begins as they take flight, trying to distract himself. "Did you really do it? Capture that Pokémon I mean."

  "Oh, yes! Yes! I did!" Red answers with unbridled enthusiasm. "Can you believe it, Blue? I captured Mewtwo. That's it. That's all of them. All 150..." Red trails off dreamily.

  "Yeah, yeah, it's great." Blue says completely deadpan. 

  "Oh come on, Blue, aren't you at least a little bit excited?"

  "Excited? Why should _I_ be excited? That Pokémon should be mine after all. If I had gone in there prepared like you did it would've been mine for sure." Blue says, the jealousy building.

  Red is silent for a moment. Blue doesn't bother looking back to see his reaction. He wasn't expecting what Red said next, however.

  "Okay then, tell you what. How about you help me train it."

  "What?" Blue was at a complete loss. "You want _me_ to help you train it?"

  "Yeah, I think it would be good for it. See the thing is I don't think Mewtwo really trusts humans. That's why it lashes out so violently. I want it to understand that we mean no harm, that we want to be friends. I think the both us will be able to do it if we try."

  "Tch. Why should I? The thing isn't mine-"

  "Blue!" Red interrupts angrily, making Blue jump slightly in surprise. "Mewtwo was suffering. Why do think it was in Cerulean Cave? It was isolating itself. Hiding in fear of the humans who once hurt it. Who knows how long it was there all by itself. It could've been decades." Red pauses for a moment, sighing as he recollects himself. "Don't you feel anything? Don't you feel sorry for it just a little bit? If you don't, then you have no right to call yourself a Trainer."

  Blue lets out a frustrated sigh, remembering when Red used the exact same line on him in Saffron. "Okay, yeah, I get it. Sorry."

  "So how about it? Will you help me train Mewtwo?"

  Blue sighs in defeat. "Okay fine, I'll help you."

  "Really?" Red asks, his voice sounding hopeful.

  "Really."

  Red sighs in relief. "Thank you, Blue." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact this was originally gonna be a one-shot, but you know how it is. The shit I write always ends up being way longer than I intended it to be because rambling and tangents are my specialty.


End file.
